


Настоящая любовь

by Kyooka



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Ratings: G, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-28
Updated: 2011-08-28
Packaged: 2018-03-30 03:11:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3920761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyooka/pseuds/Kyooka





	Настоящая любовь

Уокер любит анимэ. 

На это нет объективной причины, как не могут люди порой объяснить, почему им дынный сок нравится больше кофе. Точнее — люди-то объяснить попытаются, но это все будет не то. Потому что как можно сравнивать дынный сок с кофе? Это же абсурд. Вот тут тоже самое. Нет, вы конечно попытаетесь сказать что сок более сладкий, что фрукты вам нравятся больше, что он лучше утоляет жажду... Но это все не то. Он бы тоже попытался объяснить: что все дело в офигенных сюжетных вывертах, в красивых историях, в фантастических мирах, в красоте нарисованной картинки и т.д. Но это все было бы не тем. Потому что в кофе тоже можно положить побольше сахара, потому что холодным оно прекрасно утоляет жажду, да еще и тонизирует! Потому что в фильмах сюжетные подвыветы не менее удивляют, а истории бывают милы и миры фантастичны. 

Просто у кофе другой запах, другой вкус.

А в анимэ нет настоящих людей — только нарисованные. И именно это самое прекрасное. Если бы у Уокера спросили, почему он любит анимэ, он бы не говорил про сюжеты. Он любит анимэ не по этому. А потому что в их нарисованных глазах сияют звезды.

Сам герой может быть невыразительным, непримечательным, пара черточек, овал лица — плоские краски, ровные цвета. Как картонный шаблон на красивом фоне. Он и есть картонный шаблон. Потому что как выглядит этот герой — не имеет особого смысла. Самое важное в нем — это глаза. Большие или маленькие, закрытые и распахнутые в бесконечность. Глаза — зеркало души. В душах, что прячутся за этими глазами, светят звезды и рождаются галактики. В этих глазах — вся жизнь, все переживания, все чувства, все эмоции. Вся красота, все фантастические миры — все в этих глазах. 

Неважно какой мир вокруг, неважно какой человек сам, как выглядит, кем является, работает и сколько денег у него в банке — главное это то, что внутри него, что скрыто за глазами. Главное — это его душа. А она должны быть прекрасной, удивительной, яркой и живой. Она должна сиять и гореть — как звезды в небе, как лампы неоновых реклам, как фонари на автострадах. 

Потому что реальность — это как труха, просто фоновые декорации, а сами люди — картонные шаблоны с плоскими лицами, несуразные, однотонные, никакие. Ничем не отличается от анимэ.

Мир вокруг, который люди называют «реальность», он совершенно плоский. И не имеет такого уж большого веса. Значение имеет только то, что у тебя внутри, только то, что прячут твои глаза. 

Яркие, жгучие. 

У Карисавы именно такие глаза. В них проходит осенняя ночь, в них гаснут звезды и умирают галактики. В тысячах и тысячах взрывах сверхновых. Удивительно яркие, удивительно живые глаза. Он смотрит в них и видит фантастические миры и другие измерения, старые сказки и ближайшее будущее. И жизнь в дальнейшей перспективе сразу расцветает радужными цветами, тоже становится яркой, тоже начинает гореть, обещая интересные виражи на поворотах, маня нечто необычным. Оно настоящее, реальное — только протяни руку и возьми. 

Каждый раз оборачиваясь к ней, разговаривая и смеясь вместе, обсуждая новинки или работая, он видит ее удивительные глаза. Глаза, которые принадлежат человеку с прекрасной душой. Он любит ее уже только за это. Хотя больше ничего не нужно...


End file.
